


Dropped Scissors; Sudden Rift

by ToonPrincess



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonPrincess/pseuds/ToonPrincess
Summary: Marco finds that his relaxing day is interrupted by the sudden appearance of a familiar portal.





	Dropped Scissors; Sudden Rift

It had been a long time since Marco got back from Hekapoo's dimension. The whole ordeal with Toffee had come and gone and on this particular Sunday Marco wanted nothing more than to lay in bed and relax.

Going on adventures with Star was exciting and cool and all, but often left him mentally and physically exhausted.

"Ah what a cozy day" Marco said out loud to himself as he exhaled.

His girlfriend Jackie was busy out of town and Star went with his parents to some kind of fair in town so he was a free as a bird to enjoy himself.

An hour so into his relax time as he was lightly napping in front of the tv in his room a portal opened up in his room.

The sound of a rift being open so close to him startled him. He got up and looked at this thing.

This portal was large, larger than those that his own scissors made and it had a familiar orange glow.

Feeling like this was cutting into his relax time he sighed but his curiosity got the better of him and he entered the portal with haste.

On the other side he was in some kind of old looking stone building inside a big tree given the roots on the wall, it was also damp in there.

He knew why it was all so familiar when he saw Hekapoo making a sandwich of some kind in what looked to be her kitchen.

"Sup Marco" she said without even looking at him.

"What brings you here?"

"Well this portal appeared in my room"

"Oh, huh" she said turning around with sandwich plate in her hand. She faced Marco and smiled.

It didn't take Marco long to realize that his body was back to the state it was in before he returned to Earth.

His body and mind were finally on the same page, back to being the 30 year old man that he really was.

"The scissors must've dropped and accidentally cut a portal" she said. "Could you pick those up for me?"

"Sure" he said, picked up the scissors and put them on a table. He then sat down on her couch.

"Long time no see old friend" she said.

"Yeah. Altho for me it's been maybe a few weeks. I think..."

"I heard about Star's whole fight with Toffee, impressive stuff. I would've helped but I was dead for most of that" She chuckled and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yeah it was quite the adventure and I'm still not sure how everything worked out in the end"

"My guess is that your friend has a lot more magical ability than she realizes"

"And then some, she straight up obliterated Toffee with her magic"

He looked down on the floor his smile subsiding. Seeing Hekapoo again was great, always grand to see an old friend but it also brought back the uncertainty that he had been repressing during the whole Toffee incident. 

He hadn't thought about it until he got back from Mewni and he really wanted nothing more than to ignore it but perhaps this was something he just had to deal with.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just been tough adjusting to life back on earth. Its been weird with my girlfriend because I no longer feel the same I did back in the day. Then there's Star which is another layer of complexity and life is just complicated."

"Well that's to be expected. I imagine it can't be easy to adjust to normal or well relatively normal life after 16 years of wandering”

"Yeah, It's just something I gotta sort out in the old noggin. My hope is that it's just like an adjustment period"

"I hope for your sake that it is and I wish you the best"

“Sorry to mope on your couch like this H-poo, just it’s not something I can really talk to Star or Jackie about. I don’t think they would understand”

Hekapoo finished her sandwich and put away the plate before sitting on the couch next to her old friend. 

"It's fine, that's what friends are for right?"

Marco looked at her face, as he did plenty of good memories flooded back into his mind about the time they spent together. The first time they met, the labyrinth of aquadin, the exploding flames of endor. That face of hers was burnt into his memory, yet he was unsure how he felt. Not just how he felt about her but also Star and Jackie. This was all such a confusing mess to him and he felt like the world made less sense the more he lived through it.

"I know this may seem like a strange request, but...can we just cuddle? for a bit?"

Hekapoo certainly wasn't expecting that and her face reflected that. However, this was Marco, one of the only people she ever held any connection to and the only being she ever respected. If he wished to be comforted in this she wouldn't be caught dead saying no.

"Sure pal" Hekapoo said, moving closer to him and nuzzling up against his strong muscular arm and closed her eyes.

Marco rested his head on hers and closed his eyes as well. 

He breathed out a sigh of content reveling in the comfort of this moment until he fell asleep alongside Hekapoo.


End file.
